


De cuando Louis se durmió sentado en el inodoro de un bar

by claveldelaire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: drabble





	De cuando Louis se durmió sentado en el inodoro de un bar

**Author's Note:**

> Lleva en mis drafts desde diciembre de 2016, pretendía ser más largo, pero como no estoy escribiendo, espero que puedan disfrutar esta pequeña idea.  
> ¡Feliz 2019!

Louis se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Sentía que la cabeza se le sacudía desde el piso al techo. Un olor que no reconocía le Invadió la nariz. Era un olor bastante agradable por cierto. Olor a enjuague para ropa. Enjuague que de hecho él no utilizaba. Louis jamás usaba enjuague de ropa.

Alarma. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En la cama de quién estaba? Porque definitivamente estaba en una cama.

Movió un poco los hombros, eso siempre lo ayudaba a saber qué tan mal se encontraba. No he dolian demasiado. No tanto como para no recordar cómo había llegado a la cama y a la casa de algún chico.

Porque estaba en la casa de un chico, ¿verdad? Tenía que estarlo. No podía haberse ido del club con una chica OTRA VEZ.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, y que tal vez lo fue; Louis abrió los ojos. Estaba en una habitación en penumbras que, obviamente, no era la suya.

Se giró sobre su espalda y todo el peso de la noche y del alcohol se le vino encima. Se quejó en voz alta.

Arrastró una mano hasta posarla sobre su estómago. Extrañamente estaba vestido. Abrió los ojos. Tenía los zapatos puestos también, Y estaba hundido en un edredón azul oscuro. Estaba solo en la cama.

Trató de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había salido de su casa hacia el club con Niall. Habían bebido cerveza y comido algunas pizzas. Unas chicas se les habían unido en un momento. Eran tres y Louis no podía estar menos interesado en ellas. Se habían puesto de pie para ir a bailar y Louis había logrado escabullirse hacia el baño. No había querido volver con Niall y las chicas luego de eso. Se había quedado solo en la barra bebiendo una última cerveza cuando…

Recordaba haber golpeado su botella con el codo, pero que esta no había llegado al piso porque un chico la había atrapado en su caída.

 

———

 

Se levantó, y con cuidado caminó fuera de la habitación. Se encontró en la sala de estar de un apartamento que no aparentaba ser demasiado grande. Allí no había nadie, pero se oían ruidos donde Louis creía que estaba la cocina.

Al asomarse por la puerta vio que había un chico frente a la estufa, cocinando algo.

Louis agradeció mentalmente que fuera un chico el dueño de casa.

Le aclaró la garganta y el chico se giró alarmado.

—Umm —fue lo que dijo.

Louis alzó las cejas.

—Te preguntarás por qué estás aquí.

Louis asintió con la cabeza.

—Anoche en el club te pusiste muy borracho. Estábamos hablando en la barra y te fuiste al baño. Como tardaste en volver te fui a buscar y te encontré durmiendo sentado en un inodoro —explicó el chico.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, Louis tenía la imagen de que ese era el chico que había detenido a su botella de cerveza de hacerse añicos contra el piso. Pero eso no explicaba todo.

—¿Pero cómo llegué aquí? —fue la pregunta de Louis.

—No supiste explicarme con quién venías cuando te desperté, y no podía arriesgarme a que te fueras conduciendo.

—No era necesario que me trajeras a tu casa —dijo Louis pero no estaba ni cerca de estar enojado.

El chico siguió intentando excusarse:

—No, pero de verdad, no logré que me dijeras ni una sola palabra sobre dónde vivías, sobre nada, en realidad. Solo te dormiste sobre mi hombro durante todo el camino hasta aquí.

Louis sonrió.

—Suelo dormirme siempre durante los viajes en taxi —explicó.

—Pero es que vinimos caminando, eso es lo curioso, parecías conocer el camino, porque solo me tomaste por la cintura, apoyaste la cabeza en el hombro, y caminaste conmigo.

El chico no parecía avergonzado por lo que estaba contando, pero Louis sí. Siempre se ponía cariñoso por demás cuando estaba borracho.

El chico puso la caldera sobre la mesa y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

—O sea que estamos cerca del club —dijo Louis.

—De hecho sí, a menos de diez manzanas.

—No podemos estar muy lejos de mi casa entonces —razonó Louis. —Yo vivo a la misma distancia de allí.

—Estupendo —dijo el chico. —Luego del desayuno podré acompañarte.

Louis estuvo a punto de decir que no era necesario, pero se lo pensó mejor, y lo que no era necesario era rechazar la compañía de un chico bonito.

Al terminar de desayunar, Louis le consultó dónde estaba el baño. Quería al menos enjuagarse la boca y aplastarse el cabello.

El chico le prestó un sueter, alegando que estaba frío afuera y que Louis no tenía más que una camisa de algodón puesta.

Mientras el chico se ponía su chaqueta, Louis le preguntó su nombre. Se llamaba Harry.

—Y yo soy Louis —se presentó él.

—Claro, lo recuerdo de anoche —fue la respuesta de Harry.

Louis se preguntó qué más le habría dicho. Y si habrían hecho algo más que hablar en el club. Sabía que no habían tenido sexo esa noche. Prefirió no preguntarle nada, no quería avergonzarse aún más.

Se hizo a un lado para que Harry pudiera abrir la puerta, y cuando puso un pie en el pasillo, todo se volvió confuso.

Estaba frente a la puerta de su propio apartamento. Él se quedó mirando a su puerta, y Harry se quedó mirándolo a él.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó.

—Es... Es mi casa —balbuceó, y pareció que Harry se confundía aún más que él.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, es mi apartamento. El 505 —dijo, un poco más seguro esa vez. Rebuscó en el fondo de su bolsillo izquierdo hasta encontrar sus llaves. Abrió la puerta y miró a Harry, quien estaba con la boca abierta. Louis se rió. —No puedo creer que seamos vecinos.

—Yo no puedo creer que no te haya visto nunca desde que me mudé —dijo Harry, y Louis trató de no leer ningún significado detrás del tono de voz que utilizó.

Se despidieron, y una vez que Louis estuvo tirado en su cama, se dio cuenta que todavía llevaba puesto el sueter de Harry.

———

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Porfa, no republiquen y todo eso que ya saben...
> 
> Comentarios y kudos, siempre apreciados!


End file.
